


You Made 'Em Laugh, You Made 'Em Cry [Podfic]

by Lynchy8, PureHeartedTyrant



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Jarvis know what's up, M/M, Nostalgia, One Shot, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, So does Pepper, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Steve is sad, Tony Stark needs another drink, non-civil war compliant, retro radio adverts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-08 00:08:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7735201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynchy8/pseuds/Lynchy8, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PureHeartedTyrant/pseuds/PureHeartedTyrant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Lynchy8's You Made 'Em Laugh, You Made 'Em Cry</p>
<p>“MICROSONIC TRANSCEIVER” the box proclaimed proudly, and Tony rolled his eyes because *there* was a set of words that meant precisely nothing but would have sounded all flashy and wow to the uneducated masses that hung on his father’s every word.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Poking through some of his father's old things, Tony discovers some tape recordings from during the war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Made 'Em Laugh, You Made 'Em Cry [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [You Made 'Em Laugh, You Made 'Em Cry](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6385618) by [Lynchy8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynchy8/pseuds/Lynchy8). 



Download without music from mediafire as an [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/tyqh97pqia1f1t0/You_Made_%27Em_Laugh%2C_You_Made_%27Em_Cry.mp3) here.

Length - 24:30

(22.35 MB)

 

Download with music from mediafire as an [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/2vg7l4mz7xu5x1k/You_Made_%27Em_Laugh%2C_You_Made_%27Em_Cry_%28Music_Version%29.zip) here. 

Length - 26:55

(24.28 MB) 

 

I suggest the version with music, I love both of the songs. The are only played at the beginning and end of the fic so they aren't distracting during the story.

 

Both songs used were suggested by the author, who has great taste! The song played at both the beginning is Fats Waller's Ain't Misbehavin' (1943 recording) and the song played at the end is Al Bowlly Ray Noble's Love Is The Sweetest Thing (1932 recording).

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to Lynchy8 for writing this story and letting me record it! I hope everyone will have as much fun listening to it as I did recording it!
> 
> Feedback is always lovely. Sometimes I forget to reply to it, but I promise that I always read it!


End file.
